King of Demons: Bow Goddess and feudal lovers
by NaruYugi4ever
Summary: Naruto has had enough of Konoha and after rethinking things chooses a new path .. the path of the conqueor which will allow him to be an emperor with his lover the Bow Goddess he seeks a different life with both samurai and shinobi living together
1. Chapter 1

King of Demons: Bow Goddess and feudal lovers

Chapter 1 Setting foot on new land, encountering the future Bow Goddess, and 1st skirmish of a new war

Naruto looks at Jiraiya in a disgusted face at seeing his so called sensei passed out drunk but, also smiled mischievously seeing his opportunity to leave the Elemental Nations and says "**chishio Bunshin no Jutsu" and** a blood clone appeared exactly like the original Naruto says to his clone "you will learn what you can from Jiraiya until 3 years are up and I return to replace you for a short time hopefully .. Do you understand"? Asked Naruto to his Blood Clone who nods in understanding and Naruto use **Shunpo** to move towards the border between the Elemental Nations and the real world to make his true place in the world.

Location: village outskirts

Naruto arrives outside a village after leaving the Elemental Nations via a ship and sees people living in poverty and wonders what the hell is going on and after using chakra in his ears hears a battle in the distance hearing indications of a fairly large force of about 500 or so enemies against one warrior who apparently is a woman but, can't quite figure out the woman's appearance but, heads to her location via **Shunpo** after going in an alley so as to not scare the locals and arrives at the mysterious woman's location intent on aiding her and finding out some things from her as well.

Battle Music: Souls Crossing

Naruto sees the woman and sees a warrior going in for the kill from the back and kills the warrior and saves the woman but, immediately after saving her life turns around just barely missing the woman's face and sees that the enemies numbers have increased from about 500 to double that amount and Naruto grimaces a little but, then the same woman from before stands beside him seemingly unafraid of his presence since after all (1) Naruto does look intimidating enough to scare or intimidate most people and smile with hope shining in his eyes that maybe he's finally found the one woman who will love him unconditionally despite her being a samurai from Naruto can see but, is irrelevant since all he wants is a possible lover to be powerful, strong, wise, independent, and fearless of himself since quite clearly any woman from the Elemental Nations would be afraid of him from kunoichi to civilians and resumes the battle with the future possible lover/wife in the future fighting with her as she is with him.

Battle Music: end

After the battle was over which the woman and he won decidedly against the rather pathetic attempts on both their lives he actually turned around fully to see the mysterious (2) woman completely unlike before and is speechless at seeing her beauty and says in a hopeful voice with a feel of longing "what's your name beautiful or is it some treasured secret and I have to guess". Asked Naruto and the woman easily detecting Naruto's longing voice to which she smiles softly and replies "my name is Ina what's your name handsome"? asked the now identified Ina and Naruto after hearing the handsome comment actually blushed for the first time in his life Sakura doesn't count and answers "my name my beautiful Goddess is Naruto Namikaze"? Said Naruto and Ina blushes just as bad as Naruto previously and both walk side-by-side into a very bright future together that the two will seize together.

AN: 1st Naruto looks like Demon Eyes Kyo everything from hair to eyes via as a result of his body going under some DNA changes to accommodate the Kyuubi's power at its fullest.

2nd is Ina looks like her first model's appearance from Samurai Warriors 2 if you've played the game before then you know exactly what she looks like.

NaruYugifan4ever out.


	2. Chapter 2

King of Demons: Bow Goddess and feudal lovers

Chapter 2

Naruto is walking with Ina and after collecting himself he asks "Ina I'm curious about something in regards to the state of the lands ... what the hell is going on"? said Naruto and Ina replies "well Naruto you see the land is in a state of civil war with just about everyone trying to unify the land knowing that to the one who does becomes Emperor of all of Japan or shogun". Answered Ina and Naruto nods silently letting the information sink is shocked on the state of the lands at how appalling the conditions are and says "Ina I have an Idea how about we kill some bandits in the region we're at since word of mouth will spread of our deeds and become relatively known in the region and potentially have the people encourage some samurai to join us since I too wish to win the civil war but, I'll do it correctly starting with the people , however I can't do it alone I would like you to come with me which if you do I give you my clan's honor that I will have you as my Empress after it's all said and done". Said Naruto who blushes madly on the Empress part since he's pretty much saying that after the war's done the two will be husband and wife, Emperor and Empress and Ina blushes too seeing the hidden intent with Naruto's words and although he's a shinobi since on his rescue of her life he used a couple Jutsu is still very much attracted to him and is willing to look past the 'waiting to kill you while you sleep' stereotype and give him a chance for both her hand and heart and nods in Naruto's oath to her in marriage and says "ok, Naruto-kun I'll help you on your path .. So how do you want to deal with this"? Asked Ina

Naruto replies "first I will assassinate the current ruler of the region since he or she is allowing such appalling condition on the states situation hopefully the rest who are with him will join me if not I'll let them go telling them that when we next meet they will die by my hand personally. Second, we will fight in some small but, important battles that will serve as battle experience for you more than me since I'm pretty much loaded on experience since I've participated in one too many battles to recall and at the same time build our strength and influence outside the region unto others further expanding both strength and power and if we do all this right we can win the war possibly within this year". Said Naruto

Ina nods in compliance to Naruto's simple but, effective plan and then says something new "Naruto is it ok if I get my father to join us as well as inform him of the rescue". Asked Ina

Naruto after hearing the request nods and Ina smiles softly and on impulse grabs behind Naruto's head and kisses him full of passion and love this shocks Naruto but, responds with equal passion and love if not more and after the kiss was done Ina smiles again softly and then leaves but, before she could get to her horse and leave Naruto gently spins her around and kisses her this time and after the kiss was done Naruto whispered lovingly, protectively "Ina-koi stay safe on your return for if anyone dares to harm my koi they will answer to an unstoppable force that will make sure that they will fear me just before they die .. Ok love". Said Naruto and Ina blushes something fierce from hearing what Naruto just said to her and she nods and leaves Naruto's embrace much to her displeasure deep down and gets on her horse and leaves.

Time Skip 3 nights later

We see Naruto looking over the people from his castle that he took from the Hojo clan since they were the ones responsible for their lands fall from grace and as Naruto hoped the remaining officers joined him after seeing his power displayed and now he waits for his lover to return to him when a servant entered his room saying "sorry to disturb you my lord but, a woman by the name Ina whishes to see you shall I show her in my lord". Asked the servant and Naruto immediately after hearing Ina's names says "yes, show Lady Ina in immediately". Replied Naruto the servant nods and proceeds to lead Ina to Naruto's current room and Ina thanks the servant and enters Naruto's room and says "Naru-koi I've returned successfully can I show my father in". Asked Ina

Naruto replies "Ina-chan you don't always have to ask my permission for everything ... just to keep something in mind in the near future and yes you can let your father in Ina-chan". Answered Naruto

Ina smiles softly to Naruto and nods remembering what Naruto said to her and says "you may come in father Naruto will see you now". Said Ina and her father nods and enters as Naruto turns around to meet Ina's father for the first time when Ina's father says "it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san first my name is Tadakatsu Honda Ina's father". Said Tadakatsu and Naruto nods and gesture to Tadakatsu to have a seat which he does and Naruto then says "it's quite an honor to meet you Tadakatsu-san since I can see that you're very strong while maintaining a good head on your shoulders". Said Naruto politely and Tadakatsu replies in kind "you're quite strong yourself Naruto-san since to the untrained eye you look at ease but, to a trained eye alert and ready for anything thrown at you". Said Tadakatsu who then says in an official serious tone "Naruto-san from what Ina has told me you intend to win the war with her by your side"? Asked Tadakatsu

Naruto replies "Hai I do intend to have Ina on my side if she's perfectly willing since I refuse to force e her decision what so ever". Answered Naruto and Tadakatsu nods and then says something that shocks both Naruto and Ina by saying "Naruto-san from what Ina told me you are the only remaining heir to the Namikaze clan and thus I have to say this I hereby offer my daughters hand in marriage between our two clans ... And before you think that it's political because it isn't it's a clan wedding and as such there's no need for a public wedding .. So, will you take my daughter's hand in marriage or not". Asked Tadakatsu

Naruto is shocked but, recovers quickly and says "you see Tadakatsu-san although I would gladly take her hand in marriage there are enemies back from where I hail from do to the fact I have made some deadly enemies back at my former nation I was apart of both gained and inherited from my father from my nation's previous war … now under normal circumstances I would keep someone very close to me hidden from my enemies however, after witnessing Ina fight with my own two eyes I have no qualms with the clan marriage just be aware that any enemy of mine will also try to get her to get either one of us back for this current war other than that Tadakatsu-san I Naruto Namikaze do accept Ina's hand in clan marriage .. Does the bride agree though? Asked Naruto

Ina is shocked Naruto cared about her own thoughts on the matter this only reaffirms her love for the man and answers "yes I do accept the clan marriage with Naruto Namikaze". Said Ina and Tadakatsu nods and then says "I Tadakatsu Honda also agree to it as well … please enjoy your new life Ina". Said Tadakatsu in a fatherly tone and Ina nods in knowing she will enjoy being Naruto's wife for along time when all of a sudden the same servant from before entered breathing heavy says "sorry, to interrupt milord but Hideyoshi Toyotomi has arrived and is demanding an immediate surrender .. What shall we do milord"? Asked the servant and Naruto calmly replies "so Hideyoshi is moving as anticipated ... send a messenger to Masamune Date to tell him to honor his alliance with us by deploying his forces to aid in our defense, after you do that inform the men to mobilize and get ready for an attack since ... After all this is our home we will not give it up without a fight". Said Naruto calmly without so much as panic in his voice with brings courage to the servant who replies "understood milord I'll do as you've asked". Said the servant who after his reply closed the screen door and Naruto then said "Tadakatsu-san I must ask you this question… will you fight with Ina and I or will you go against me"? Asked Naruto and Tadakatsu answered "yes, I'll join you and Ina milord". Said Tadakatsu

Naruto nods and calmly walks out of the room both father-in law and wife soon following as well and the trio walk in perpetual silence and within minuets got out of the castle and immediately walked to what was obviously a quick set-up of a war room for some planning of a defense.

Time skip 2 hours later

After the meeting was done everyone knew what to do and everyone was in full agreement their lord was a genius with such a defense set-up then turned into a counter-attack after depleting a generous amount of Hideyoshi's troops was pure genius since with such a elaborate defense there's no way they can lose to Hideyoshi now .. Then after that train of thought was done everyone got underway with their tasks that are key to their lord's plan.

Time skip one day after the informed attack

Everyone was tense today was that is probably the most important battle of all and in front of the well dug-in army we see a man of immeasurable power, grace, and strength walking through the ranks of his army toward his horse perfectly calm almost as if he is unafraid of the battle to come and it's this calmness that inspires the rest of the army as well to be calm as well from their lord's unwavering courage and resolve and after the reaches his horse and mounts is still calm despite seeing a very large army wearing gold armor marching towards them and to his side are two people you better pray will not get to meet them on the opposite side of the battlefield.

Battle music: Indestructible by Disturbed

The battle gets under way and the man wearing crimson armor charges head first into battle on his trusted horse and said horse jumps over some men and kills others on the landing when the man says " I am Naruto Namikaze newest ruler of these lands that you desire so .. I tell you my name so that when death comes and Shinigami takes your soul you'll know who it was that killed you." Said Naruto and after he said that he began killing every samurai close to him with such grace the enemy thought he was inhuman.

With Ina

We see Ina fighting at Hideyoshi's men killing them effortlessly with her trusted bow and arrow 'Wind Rider' when she sees a man wearing crimson armor that isn't her husband charging at her spear in hand and after looking at the man recognizes him as Yukimura Sanada with his spear 'Crimson Fang' and like her husband calmly readies her bow and begins clashing with Yukimura spear against bow and arrow 'Wind Rider' vs. 'Crimson Fang' who will win.

With Tadakatsu

Tadakatsu just got done killing fifty men when he saw Ieyasu Tokugawa heading towards him and although he was his former lord since he's serving a new one to honor the Clan marriage he unsure rather or not to kill him but, at the last second remembered he join a new side and thus Ieyasu is his enemy and with that resolution in his veins meets Ieyasu in battle and their respective weapons locked blades with one another when he heard a roar that chilled him to the bone and looked behind him and saw.

Battle music: end

With Naruto

He just got done killing 250 men when he saw a distinctive figure a shinobi to be precise heading towards someone and looked where the shinobi and saw his wife as the target for an assassination and says "shit" very loud and runs as fast as he can to his wife's position but, realizes she's far away and curses yet again but was too late just as he got to her she got struck down by the assassin and Naruto kicks him away so hard the assassin felt 5 rib bones break on his left side and Naruto pleadingly to his wife "please don't die koi not now not just as I finally found someone to love .. Please don't die I'll heal you myself just please don't die". Said Naruto feeling sadness for the first time in his long life and immediately uses Kyuubi's healing chakra to save her and the wound that was inflicted was healed but, her life was still in danger and takes her gently in his arms and **shunpo's** to a nearby tree and reverently places her against said tree and says lowly in a lovely tone "stay here out of sight and rest to recover your strength and vitals just please live on for me please." Said Naruto who did yet other first and shed tears HIS tears on his lovely wife's face and leaves her side.

Battle Music: Animal I Have Become by Three days Grace

Naruto walks to the center of the battle field and lets out a soul chilling roar that everyone heard including Tadakatsu and then Naruto was engulfed in Kyuubi's chakra which came soo thick no one could see him not even his wife who regained consciousness after Naruto's tears fell on her and after that happened smoke appeared right where Naruto was and what jumped out surprised her but, didn't terrify her … it was Kyuubi himself appearing in Naruto's place and Kyuubi said demonically "**Hideyoshi Toyotomi you are DEAD no one and I mean NO ONE EVER CROSSES ME LIKE YOU… TO LIVE ABOUT YOU AND ARMY WILL NOT FACE DEFEAT NO. YOU WILL FACE ANNIHILATION BY MY HANDS STARTINGIN NOW**." Said Kyuubi a.k.a. Naruto then attacked Toyotomi's forces and as Kyuubi put it they (Toyotomi) were facing annihilation and it was simply Hell on earth for Toyotomi's forces.

Battle music: end

The battle for Odawara castle is over since after Naruto turned Kyuubi Hideyoshi's forces were annihilated and Naruto after deforming in front of his army not caring rather or not they would leave him and **Shunpo's **to Ina's side in a flash and saw she was ok and gently took her in his arms and just before he flashed away vowed that this will never happen again and used **Shunpo again** to his castle.

AN: sorry to take soo long using a borrowed computer to type fics isn't easy. Oh, and the Music on the previous chapter was either Cornelia Li Brittania's Battle Theme or it's from the anime 'Soul Eater' I'm not sure pm me with the answer later.


	3. Chapter 3

King of Demons: Bow Goddess Chapter 3

_Flashback 3 days ago _

_So, Naruto tell me about yourself. Asked Ina_

_Well, Ina there is a lot to talk about.. Where to begin. Said Naruto _

_I guess we can start with that I am the last of my clan of Uzumaki and Namikaze an truth be told I truly regret __not__ meeting my family when I was born for I will probably never shed tears over them but, I can show regret._

_Ina is stricken with overwhelming sadness however Naruto then says I'll live on knowing that in the end my family can rest easy with Kami-sama it doesn't mean I have to like it however._

_As for the rest of me well … I'm quite the enigma most of the time as well as a legend respected by allies and friends and feared by enemies that frankly would never fight me ever again rather or not I would let them live. Said Naruto _

_And Ina replies what is the name of this legend Naruto. Asked Ina _

_Naruto answers _the name I was given was Nidaime Kiiroi Senkou answered Naruto.

We see Naruto running at full speed towards his castle with his beloved wife protectively protected recounting the past 3 days he spent with his now wife and says "please hang on Ina-koi I'll keep you alive I swear it for should you perish I'll become emotionless and become a monster. Said Naruto"

When a voice of a gentle angle says "you are no monster Naruto-kun you proved that 2 days ago remember. Said Ina"

And Naruto replies "yes, how could I forget for that was the day you earned my heart. Said Naruto"

_Flashback 2 days ago _

_We see Ina and Naruto fighting some bandits at a settlement being used as a base of operations since both know that by getting rid of the bandits the people will spread word of their kindness and other samurai might join them as well._

_Meanwhile a lone bandit strikes a lethal blow at Ina that will probably kill her within hours when the same bandit said before I kill you off I think I'll have a little 'fun' first said the lone stupid bandit who little did he know that with Naruto's enhanced hearing he can literally hear their conversation almost as if he was right there and he was so angered that he used the Hiraishin to get behind the bandit and killed him instantly and then turned around seeing even more bandits appear with death and underlining that was lust directed towards Ina and Naruto respectively and Naruto says here's my challenge to you Ina lets see if you pass it were others have failed .. if you succeed I'll tell you the reward said Naruto who after saying that transformed into Kyuubi before everyone's eyes Ina's included and Naruto then says in a truly demonic voice _**for the actions of a dead 'friend' of yours I have deemed you unworthy of life and as such you SHALL DIEEE yelled **_Naruto who after saying the last rites (for a shinobi anyway) proceeds to massacre thousands of bandits who were creaming in absolute terror at the enraged Naruto._

I never liked men who speak such words my love. Said Naruto" after finishing reminiscing the past two days before the current time and situation when Ina says "ahh, how sweet Naruto-kun is soo protective of little me. Said Ina" in a teasing manner despite the seriousness of the situation Naruto blushes and before both of them realize it both are back at the castle when Ina suddenly says "Naruto-kun there's something I've been meaning to tell you which is .. You see the Kyuubi is seen as a protector, guardian, and obviously a demon that protects humans.. So, for you as a Jinchuriki of Kyuubi there will almost be every samurai in all of Japan who specifically revere the Biju in a positive manner and more then likely their Jinchuriki as well. Said Ina"

Naruto let's this information sink in while he gets both him and his love to their shared room and says "basically koi what your saying is that here in Japan the nine Biju are revered and possibly respected as well and because of that many samurai will more likely than not join me out of reverence as Jinchuriki of Kyuubi potentially ending the civil war sooner then others anticipate .. Am I right koi?" asked Naruto and Ina nods in agreement with her lover's assessment.

Time skip 3 and a half hours later

We see Naruto smiling a smile that threatened to split his face since he was able to save his wife's life and furthermore she was okay on the C.R.A. on the sole condition that she must approve first of the woman in question. Naruto didn't have a problem with that condition and patiently but, eagerly waits to 'celebrate' his wedding properly hopefully after the civil war but, not before since that would not do well for his family.

Now he knows nothing can stop him now with himself and his self-proclaimed Bow Goddess both personally and professionally.

Chapter 2 end.

AN: sorry for taking so long to update but, don't worry I'll update again on my other fics as soon as I can so be patient. Furthermore I hope this answers any of your spoken or unspoken question of how Naruto and Ina got together and *small spoiler alert* there will be more personal flashbacks of Naruto and Ina's relationship in future chapters. Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Notice!

I'm truly sorry my dear readers for not updating any of my fics for a long time but, the reason is simple: life it seems is a total bitch lol but, seriously I can't seem to find much time to either update my fics, make new ones, or even make a even better version of the current ones right now but, FEAR not for I will return with Bigger. Better. Badder. Fics as soon as I get a laptop ideally or similar means to do so then I will personally UNLEASH hell on all my fics current and future ones alike.

Furthermore I have read *offline* mind you several Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII crossovers I propose a challenge to authors to make a Naruto/Fang pairing only no other character not even the somewhat overdone Naruto/Lightning pairing, that said I have a few conditions for the Naruto/Fang challenge.

1st Naruto must be smart

2nd Naruto must be powerful godlike or not it's up to you

3rd Naruto must only love Fang no matter what

4th Naruto must be Fang's partner and thus feel understanding towards Pulsians including Fang

5th and final is Naruto must have a believable entry/exit to Cocoon w/Fang i.e. he enters Cocoon via seal and encounters Fang for the first time.

This is my first Naruto x Final Fantasy XIII challenge... I will have more challenges in the future.


End file.
